This invention relates to a liquid-crystal display-type push-button switch having a liquid-crystal panel arranged on the top surface of a push-button.
A conventional switch of this type is as illustrated in FIG. 1 and includes a push-button 1, a display portion 2, which consists of a liquid-crystal panel, provided on the top surface of the push-button 1, and an illuminating portion 3, consisting of a light-emitting body, provided at the periphery of the liquid-crystal panel.
However, in a liquid-crystal display-type push-button switch thus constructed, the illuminating portion 3 comprising the light-emitting body is arranged at the periphery of the display portion 2 comprising the liquid-crystal panel, and therefore enough space must be provided for the illuminating portion 3. This is disadvantageous in that the overall size of the switch is enlarged.
In addition, though the display of the liquid-crystal panel appeals to the sense of sight owing to the light-emitting body disposed at the periphery, the display portion of the liquid-crystal cell and the illuminating portion of the light-emitting body are spaced away from each other, and therefore the liquid-crystal display is difficult to read and can be read erroneously.